Search engines provide a valuable tool to users seeking information on the web. Traditional search engines provide a means for a user to enter a search query, and a display to provide the search results to the user. For example, a user may enter a search query into query text input box, and click a search button or other control to request execution of the search query. The search engine may then provide a list of various web sites that are the results of the search, indicated by Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) or other identifying information. Unfortunately, search result lists may be lengthy and/or noisy, making it difficult for a user to find desired information.